


Singularities

by emer_gency



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, recall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emer_gency/pseuds/emer_gency
Summary: A series of stand alone drabbles received via tumblr requests with the added twist of self-imposed writing rules. Ratings and tags may change as drabbles are released.





	1. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because he realizes, in those first moments of their reunion, that in leaving to search for himself, he left behind something more important than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous asked: pls gency coming back for recall (or genji visiting her wherever she is)"

\- I -

He regrets leaving just as much as he acknowledges the fact that it saved him, if not more. After so many years away, it's hard to convince himself that he hasn't been _running_ from something.

Himself.

When Genji had left Overwatch, he had not truly expected to find what he'd set out looking for… and now that he has, he knows not where to go next. Overwatch had fallen, and he'd severed relationships that he had not thought - in his misguided rage - he'd ever come to desire again.

But then he receives notice of the Recall… and it changes everything.

 

\- II -

The day he'd left Overwatch, she came to see him off.

Genji knew not the foresight Angela had possessed to know he was leaving, nonetheless the date and time. He'd meant to go quietly to spare his friends from as much trouble as possible. He had already caused them too much grief in his final days.

After all, Genji refused to leave Overwatch the way he'd come into it - bloody, crying, broken - yet her parting words pierced him far deeper than any of his brother's arrows could have.

" _When you find what you're looking for, Genji, come back to me_."

 

\- III -

During the height of Overwatch, Genji had only ever been assigned to the Gibraltar base a handful of times, and never for very long… so he tells himself that it is the lack of familiarity of the location that has him at such unease. Yet the cyborg knows that they are simply lies that he's feeding himself to avoid what's truly on his mind. In truth, things are much the opposite.

Everything is _too_ familiar.

There had been a very real time shortly after his initial departure in which Genji told himself he would never return.

And here he is.

 

\- IV -

Angela's words had haunted Genji from the moment he had left.

Actually finding himself had not been part of his plans. There had been no room in his haphazard path to self destruction for Zenyatta and his teachings. Genji had not considered that such a peace could be found or, even if it was, that it could ever be his.

It was supposed to be his tragic epilogue. Only the good guys deserved the happy endings, and Genji knew he was no hero.

But Angela's words didn't allow it.

She reminded him that he still had something to live for.

 

\- V -

Genji realizes, when he looks into her eyes, that he has been wrong these past years. He realizes, as he wraps his arms around her, that Zenyatta had not healed him. His master had shown him a new way and set him on a better path - one of tranquility and self healing - but though he had found much, he had not found what he left looking for.

Because he realizes, in those first moments of their reunion, that in leaving to search for himself, he left behind something more important than anything else.

He'd left _her_ , but never again. 

" _Tadaima_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimental writing method idea borrowed from 7PhoenixAshes
> 
> Rules:  
> (1) Most of the fic must be written in 100-word drabbles.  
> (2) Non-drabble sections must be rare, and must have word counts that are multiples of 100.  
> (3) To prevent the drabbles from becoming oddly-spaced paragraphs, five minutes must elapse between each drabble, or there must be a change in perspective.
> 
> Chapter title inspired by the song "Come Back to Me" by David Cook


	2. Somnium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji doesn't know if he's burning from the inside out or if there are actually flames surrounding him. 
> 
> Devouring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hiyaitsberry asked: oh oh! what about a gency drabble about genji having a nightmare about when hanzo killed him, and then angela comforting him?"

\- I -

Genji was no stranger to pain. 

His life had not been  _ difficult _ , by any means, but it was not fair to say that it had been easy either. Dating back to even the beginning of his living memories, the way of the blade and teachings of the  _ shinobi _ were drilled into his being. His senseis had been harsh but not cruel; fair but not forgiving. To be hurt was the result of being weak, and weakness was unbecoming of a Shimada. Genji had become hardened to it. Immune. 

But none of it could be compared to the pain of dying. 

 

\- II - 

Every nerve in his body screams as the rage of dragons tear through him with more ferocity than even the physical manifestations of arrows embedded in his flesh. Genji doesn't know if he's burning from the inside out or if there are actually flames surrounding him. 

Devouring him. 

The torture blocks out every thought but one: when he dies it'll be over. No more pain. No more worries. No more suffering. But Genji rebels against the bliss of nothingness and the pain ravages him. No matter how much agony he's in, he can't die. He won't let himself. 

He's afraid. 

 

\- III - 

He wakes with a choked cry. 

It's so sudden that his partially reconstructed vocal chords hardly register. The sound is muted and flanged with a terror so  _ raw _ that Genji has no clue where he is. Or when. He's long since stopped feeling the need to sleep with the visor on his face, so he can feel the tears cold against his cheeks as he sits up. 

A pair of slender arms wrap around his mostly-synthetic body, startling him out of the nightmare induced haze. Angela's voice is as soft and warm as her lips against his skin. 

" _ I'm here _ ."

 

\- IV -

Angela is gone from the bedroom for not ten minutes before she returns, two steaming cups of hot cocoa in her hands. She places the cup in his hands and gazes at him with the kind of love and adoration that could chase away even the foulest of his inner demons. 

Long ago Genji came to terms with the fact that his synthetic taste buds couldn't process flavors correctly despite Angela's efforts. He knows when he takes a sip of the warm drink, he won't be tasting hot cocoa as he once knew it. 

But he'll taste  _ her _ hot cocoa. 

 

\- V -

When he finally manages to fall asleep, Genji dreams again.

He dreams of warm hands on scarred cheeks, the lilting beauty of the purest laughter he's ever heard, and eyes of such a deep blue he knows not even ocean deep can contest. He dreams of scenes fit only for children's stories - the kinds of happy endings that simply do not exist outside of colorful pages and fanciful imaginations. 

Genji dreams, and this time he does not wake in the cold clutches of a terror he is more familiar with than most. 

No pain. No worries. No suffering.  

Just  _ her _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this one a lot, though I'm afraid I went slightly overboard. WHO KNOWS. either way, commends and kudos are very appreciated and please feel free to [send in a drabble request](http://emer-gency.tumblr.com/post/157580634471/send-me-a-gency-fic-prompt).

**Author's Note:**

> Experimental writing method idea borrowed from 7PhoenixAshes
> 
> Rules:  
> (1) Most of the fic must be written in 100-word drabbles.  
> (2) Non-drabble sections must be rare, and must have word counts that are multiples of 100.  
> (3) To prevent the drabbles from becoming oddly-spaced paragraphs, five minutes must elapse between each drabble, or there must be a change in perspective.


End file.
